Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire
Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire is a 2000 Disney Channel Original Movie. Synopsis The Hansen children are in a jam. Adam and his best friend, Duffy, have some tickets to the Headless Horseman concert, and Chelsea has a date with her dreamy boyfriend, Peter. The only problem is they are both grounded — Adam because he did not do his homework (and instead made up a story using an article from the magazine The Weekly Secret), and Chelsea because she called him a dweeb, which their divorced mother, Lynette (Caroline Rhea), happened to hear. They decide they will do whatever it takes to get her out of the house — even if it includes a chance meeting with a very mysterious man named Dimitri Denatos. Everything seems to go according to plan until Adam and Chelsea's little brother, Taylor, realizes that Dimitri might be a vampire. Adam and Chelsea do not believe Taylor, so he calls Malachi Van Helsing, the vampire hunter. The night that Lynette goes out with Dimitri, Taylor follows them. Not wanting her to come home early, Adam and Chelsea follow Taylor and find him outside the restaurant that Lynette and Dimitri are at. Adam and Taylor make Dimitri do the spoon test (a fake test made up by Adam to get Taylor to stop calling Dimitri a vampire). Afterward, much to his horror, Adam realizes that Taylor's hunch about Dimitri is right when he looks in the mirror and discovers that Dimitri doesn't have a reflection. So, along with Chelsea, Adam sets out to stop Dimitri, who puts Lynette in a trance and takes her to his mansion. Meanwhile, Malachi arrives and begins to hunt down Dimitri, only to discover that he is being followed by Taylor, who (after learning the spoon test was made up by Adam) had also set out to save Lynette from Dimitri. In the end, Taylor becomes Malachi's partner, and they arrive to do battle with Dimitri. But even together, Taylor, Adam, Chelsea, and Malachi are unable to defeat him. He goes to bite a powerless Adam, but he and Chelsea call out to Lynette, which breaks the spell on her (as only true love for someone can break a vampire's trance). She rushes over and throws Dimitri into his coffin; Malachi seals it with silver-plated nails and explains that he plans to send it to a place where it's always sunny. Shortly after Dimitri is sealed up, Malachi asks Lynette out on a "date". However, Adam, Chelsea and Taylor believe they have heard enough of the word "date" for one night, and try to convince her to stay single — which is when Lynette confesses, "I date...just not vampires." Finally, they all decide to go back home for breakfast as the sun is finally rising. Controversy After the film premiered on Zoog Disney in 2000, Disney received many complaints about a shot in which Dimitri licks his lips while looking at the family dog, presumably because he was interested in feasting on it. The shot was removed from subsequent airings, and as of 2010 is not available on any DVD or VHS release. Despite its Halloween theme, Disney opted not to show it in October 2010; it had been shown until this time. Cast * Matt O'Leary as Adam Hansen * Laura Vandervoort as Chelsea Hansen * Myles Jeffrey as Taylor Hansen * Caroline Rhea as Lynette Hansen * Charles Shaughnessy as Dimitri Denatos * Robert Carradine as Malachi Van Helsing * Jake Epstein as Duffy * J. Adam Brown as Boomer External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0250593/ Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:2000 films Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Live-action films Category:Halloween productions Category:Disney films Category:Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire